


Steve vs. Donald

by tricksterity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, complete and utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: "Tony, who is the large orange man yelling on TV?""Why, Steve, that is the new President of the United States."".....Fuck no."





	

The large orange man is yelling loudly on National Television. The coverage is live.

 

There are gasps from the audience as Steve Rogers, a Certified Bisexual™️, emerges from the wings and approaches the oversized mandarin.

 

With a smile that made women swoon, Captain "I've punched Hitler over 200 times" America, pulls back a fist, and bashes Donald across the fucking jaw.

 

The Oompa Loompa cosplayer falls to the floor, unconscious.

 

Steve Rogers turns to the camera, still live coverage, and the other Avengers file out on stage behind him. "The Evil Is Defeated," they all chorus together.

 

fucking obliterated

 

 

 


End file.
